The Flames
by crippled-gandalf
Summary: A story from the POV of a Capitol citizen during Katniss's hunger game. Rated M for later chapters.


Note: this takes place during Katniss's Hunger games Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I do not own any of the Hunger games books, BUT I HAVE READ THEM!.

The Capitol, controlling, forceful, powerful, and most importantly, entertaining. I am a citizen of the capitol, one of the many people that live in its bustling streets that are filled with electric advertisements and easy going people. I live in the heart of the Capitol, in a small two room apartment in one of the many sleek buildings that poke up off the horizon.  
>I walk into my living room, the floors are nice and clean and the red soft curtains are blocking out the dusk of the setting sun, i sit down and sigh. Most people in the capitol have it pretty well, except for the occasional "stow away" from one of the poor districts. Are you wondering what a stow away is?, well its a name that pretty much stuck after a kid from district 11 cramed himself in a crate and hid, its pretty obvious what they did to him after they caught him.<p>

Im so glad i dont live in the districts where food is sometimes scarce, the peacekeepers are brutal, and theres no garuntee of a steady supply of food, unless you live in district 2, where the only thing you have to worry about is working in the lab underground. I myself work nowhere at the moment, the new law passed by President snow laid me and about 500 other workers off, causing some massive reprecusions in the elections, of course the other runners "mysteriously" disappeared or died of a disease. I get up and head to my fridge and see that my milk is almost empty, so i decide to take a trip to the grocery store down the road. The convienient thing about the capitol is that theres one of each store on almost every corner, making it easy to get lost as well as find the place youre looking for, which is a bit of an oximoran if you ask me.

I flip my coat over my shoulder and slip my shoes on, my coats a black leather coat and im wearing blue jeans. Im probably the only normal looking person in this city, strange people surround me wearing over the top pink dresses and surgery's that alter the skin color take the word diversity to an all new level. As I made my way into the store the service bell rang, signaling that I was one of the thousands of different customers that had visited this capitol may look like the wonderful carefree utopia most see from the outside, but in some places its far from that. i purchase the the milk and head out towards the edge of the city, the sun was just bareyly peaking over the horizon. The small buildings of the districts were outlined against the orange of the sky, I sighed wishing that i had someone to talk to, nobody really talks to me and most of my close friends are dead.

When i rarrived at my appartment i saw that the television was on, this used to alert me, but it became routine since the capitol controlled all the tv's inside the immediate city, nobody wanted to miss the latest hunger games. I personally didnt like them at all, throwing young kids in an arena is way below my moral standards, but hardly anyone knows whats moral and what isnt now a days. I see on the TV that the reapings had already passed, it was playing replay of all of the reapings held in each district. I sighed and went into the bedroom and went to bed. The next day I awoke to a knock at my door, I looked through the peep hole to see two peackeepers standing autoritativly. I groaned and started to unlocke the door when it was slammed agaisnt me, I fell to the gound as the first peacekeeper grabbed ma dn lifted me to the wall and slammed me against it, the other uniformed officer followed after and shut the door.

The other officer started looking at my appartment while his partner held me against the wall. I wasnt built like him at all, he was giant, looked like he was a gorilla on steroids and had the hair to back it, of course when I was young and in capitol school I was the emo of the classroom always getting made fun of for how long and black my hair was, well now I have combed back hair neatly greased and shiny. Although he was built tough I wasnt totally hopeless, i'd worked out here and there and wasnt in too bad of shape, but the officer greatly out did me. "hey whats the big deal?" I shouted at the officer in my back bedroom digging through my dresser, I hated peackeepers, the did everything but keep peace. "you owe money to some big lads in the department" the large one said with a heavy accent. "ill need to search your appartment because guess what?" he said again in a scolding tone, "Tha capitol finks youre a spy for the rebellion!" My heart stopped,  
>rebellion? what rebellion?, was the situation that bad?, I could understand why, but wow this fast.. "what rebellion?" I stuttered slightly, the officer laughed and threw me to the gound, "Im gonna ave a little fun with fis one!"<p>

Im trapped in my own appartment, nobody to help me, IKm at the mercy of two peacekeepers and one of which looks like he's intendeing to rape me. "im gonna make you squeel you.." and before he finished his sentence the vase smashed against his head, "oww what the?" he stumbled as I took off down the appartment halls, my shoes gaining sufficient grip against the red carpet lining the floor. I ran down the hall as fast as I could and swung into the stairway, hearing the peacekeepers behind made my legs feel like jelly but remembering the hate I felt towards the large one kept me going harder than ever.  
>How many children has he raped, left alone without parents and without food, how many lives were lost because of his foolishness under command? I jumped and skipped the last bit of stairs at the bottom and sprinted into the lobby and out the door, the cool air rushing by my head as I worked my way through the crowds, I looked back and noticed the peacekeepers that were following me i had lost them, but it wouldnt hurt to put a few miles between me and my appartment.<p>

I stopped short of breath near a small embankment near the almost industrial part of the city and sat on the ground in a small alleyway, i sighed, i just now noticed that i was still wearing my pajamas, i stuck out like a sore thumb. I took a look around and the day was beautiful and people were walking talking and smiling as if the day was normal, i guess it was for them anyway, that when i saw the girl. On the screen across the street must have been one of the tributes from the districts, she was beautiful and she was on fire? everybody had stopped and gazed at the screen in wonderment and awe, i took this opertunity and grabbed a pair of grey slacks and a white suit from a nearby shop, not setting off the magnetic alarm was easy seeing as everybody had their eyes glued to the screen. I slipped the clothes on while watching the screen, that poor girl, going in beautiful but probably comming out in a body bag, my hatred for the capitol burned like the flames on Katniss's outfit.

My first story on fanfiction in a while, hope you like it! please review and tell me what you think and what i can improve on :D thanx ! 


End file.
